The Journey of Admiral Luffy
by misterna18
Summary: What if Luffy decided to become the fleet admiral of the marines instead of becoming the pirate king? What if he was given the rank of admiral for his success in the marines? First fanfiction story ever- please rate this and feedback :) Rated T for now because I am not ready to start a M-rated story
1. Admiral Luffy

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Piece or any of their characters. I was bored so I decided to write about LuffyxRo_bin.

**3rd POV**

In a village near the Grand Line, several groups of pirates were fighting to take control of it. The pirates wanted the beautiful girls, the treasures, and the land to rule over so that they would have a spot to claim as their own. However, no one expected Admiral Monkey D. Luffy's ship to approach that island. Admiral Monkey D. Luffy: now that's a name any pirate would run away from. He ate the magu-magu no mi, the one that would allow its user to use lava against their opponents. Now some of you may be thinking: Didn't Akainu eat that fruit? That would be true in the world where Luffy was a pirate but in this world, Luffy is a marine. Also, Akainu, without the devils fruit, remained a commander.

Because his grandfather had forbidden him to meet Shanks, he went on the path to become a marine. By the age of 14, Luffy mastered his haki and ate the fruit, which promoted him to captain. He would then defeat the most infamous pirate Byrnndi World, aka "Destroyer of the World." This action led him to become promoted to a vice-admiral. His grandpa was then promoted to Fleet Admiral since Sengoku decided to retire. That allowed Luffy to become an Admiral since his grandfather accepted the position of admiral instead of keeping his position as vice-admiral. This made Luffy the youngest admiral in the marines.

When Luffy had heard about the attack on the island, he set out with his personal flag ship and two other warships. The commanders of the two other ships were Zoro and Robin. Zoro was rescued by Luffy when he was just a lieutenant and Robin surrendered herself to Luffy when Luffy was a vice-admiral. Robin developed feelings for Luffy but she kept her face emotionless and didn't show her feelings. Zoro respected Luffy and was wary of Robin as she was someone he didn't want to mess with.

As the civilians on the island started to lose hope, they saw the flagship of Admiral Monkey D. Luffy and cheered. When the pirates looked up, their eyes were filled with fear. The captain of the group, who was only worth 100,000,000 berries, looked at the three ships approaching and he froze. He wasn't that big deal of a pirate but after having defeated one of the former pirate warlords, the government placed a bounty of 100,000,000 berries. However, even he knew that he would be dead trying to fight an admiral of the navy. He quickly barked out orders for his men to fall back to the ships and to leave everything they had. The pirates immediately listened as they did not want to pick a fight with one of the strongest marines in the world.

As the marine ships closed in on the island, Luffy barked out orders to fire at the pirate ships. His marines immediately listened and opened fire. Due to the harsh training Luffy put them through, their accuracy was 99%. While Luffy was barking out orders, Robin stared at him dreamily and wished he would look at her from time to time. Robin was very popular among the marines because of two reasons: she was HOT and she was deadly. However, she didn't pay attention to her crew and just stared at her (hopefully) future boyfriend/husband.

After yelling out several orders, he called out to Robin saying, "Captain Robin, if you don't mind, I would like you to take your ship and flank from the left to cut their retreat off." When Robin heard her name be called, she blushed beet red and exclaimed, "Yes Admiral." Truthfully, she wanted to say, "Yes darling" but if she had said that, that would mean she and Luffy were officially dating which was not true.

As Robin ordered her crew to flank to the left, Luffy called out to Zoro, "Commander Zoro, flank to the right and block off their other escape route." Roronoa Zoro saluted and started calling out orders.

When the three marine ships had surrounded the pirates, Luffy asked his aide to provide him with a megaphone. Once he had got one, Luffy called out to the pirates, "Alright pirates, I'm gonna give you one chance to turn yourself in. If you refuse, there will not be any mercy shown to you."  
The pirates immediately dropped their weapons while their captain yelled back to Luffy, "We surrender!

After the marines landed on the island, they tied the prisoners and sent them to one of the ships where they would keep them locked up. Luffy asked Zoro to take the ship to Impel Down with the prisoners. The captain of the pirates gulped. Impel Down. The one place that pirates would not want to go to.

After Zoro and his troops left for Impel Down, Luffy set a command post on the island and claimed it under the protection of his marines. The townspeople were overjoyed and begged Luffy to stay at their feast. Luffy obliged and dug in with the ferocity of several wolf packs. The girls in town stared at the young admiral and admired his physique, his power, and his looks. Robin stared at the girls with distaste in her eyes. She didn't like the fact that there were other girls staring at HER Luffy. She sat on Luffy's lap and fed him while sticking her tongue out at the other girls who glared at her.

The feast lasted for several days, and Luffy was at the center of it. He continued to eat even though the food was enough to feed an entire battalion. He finally finished eating when he received a distress call from another marine ship. Luffy immediately stood up, picking up Robin in the process.

While Luffy was eating, Robin had fallen asleep in Luffy's lap, quite comfortably. In fact, she slept the entire time Luffy was eating. When Luffy had picked her up bridal style, Robin's face was beet red and she couldn't help but admire his strong arms that wrapped around her waist protectively. She felt really comfortable and fell asleep again.

He carried her to their newly formed headquarters and lay her down in her room. As Robin felt the strong arms leave her, she groaned. Luffy gently kissed her cheek and left the room. Once he got out, Luffy ordered her second-in-command to take charge of the base while Robin was sleeping. He left half of the battalion to protect the island while he left for his personal warship with the remaining marines. Once he was on the ship, the marines frantically pushed out in the sea.

Robin woke up feeling uncomfortable and lonely. She changed her clothes and went out only to find her troops drinking and partying with the villagers. She frowned and asked her second in command where Luffy had gone. The man replied, "Admiral Luffy has gone to aid one of the ships that called for backup, ma'am." Robin frowned again. She was looking forward to being with him. However, she couldn't do anything about that so she decided to take command.

She ordered two squads to patrol the island to make sure there were no pirates, robbers, or thieves on the island that could terrorize the populace. (A squad consists of 20 troops). The total number of marines on the island consists of 250 men and women. When Luffy had first arrived on the island, he had 750 marines but since he divided them up evenly into 3 battalions, that left 250 marines on the island.

While Robin made sure the island was safe, she wasn't really attentive to every single detail that her troops reported back. Everyday, Robin would worry about Luffy's safety and she wouldn't eat as much as she should. Her second in command started to worry about her well being and decided to call the admiral and see how he was holding up.

As Luffy and his marines were fighting off pirates, the phone rang. Luffy picked it up casually as he carelessly destroyed several pirate ships at a time. _'purupurupurupuru pluchuck'_

"Hello? This is Admiral Luffy. Who is this?" he asked.

"Admiral? This is Lieutenant Coby, sir! I just called because Captain Robin has not been herself lately and she seems to be upset about something, sir!"

"Alright Lieutenant. I'll tidy this up and head back. We should be there in 3 days." _'pluchuck'_


	2. Going back home

When the fight was over, many pirates were killed while the marines had few losses. The remaining pirates were forced to retreat or to be captured. As soon as the battle was decided, Luffy ordered his ship to go back to his headquarter. He stood at the helm of his ship and stared straight out in the horizon. His thoughts were on his goal, food, and his crush on his subordinate, Captain Robin.

Now you may be thinking how he formed a crush on Robin. Luffy isn't exactly the brightest guy on the planet but due to the emotional stress that was placed on him before becoming an admiral, he learned to develop those types of feelings that may have never blossomed.

Before being promoted to vice-admiral, Luffy was sent on a capture mission of Nico Robin. His orders were to capture her alive and bring her to Enies Lobby. After searching from island to island on her whereabouts, Luffy found her on a remote island where she was about to be raped by some of the marines who were on the island. Luffy, because of his extreme sense for justice, arrested the marines and had them imprisoned while he made sure Robin was given fair treatment. He had read about the Ohara incident (_Luffy can read :p_) and he felt sympathy for her. He told her that as long as she didn't use her powers, he would allow her access to most of his ship and he wouldn't let his marines disturb her in any way.

Robin was somewhat touched by Luffy's generosity, and she slowly developed feelings for the young commander. In the past when Robin was by herself, nobody showed her that much respect or compassion so she assumed that there would be nobody who would treat her as an equal. This developed conflicts with her ideas and it slowly made her become sociable.

When Luffy brought her to Enies Lobby, he was ordered to execute her. However, because he had developed feelings over the time he spent with Robin, he refused and instead asked for a pardon. The government couldn't really go against his wishes because his grandfather was a hero in the marines and Luffy was also a hero. If the government refused, there was a possibility that Luffy would become a rogue and go join his father in a revolution or even become a pirate. So, the government pardoned Robin and granted Luffy authority to allow Robin to become a marine.

After Robin had become a marine, she was forced to meet Aokiji and make peace with him. At first, she despised him for causing the death of her friend Saul but both of them had a grudging respect for each other. Although it took a few years, they grew to like each other and even became friends.

With the help of Luffy and Aokiji, Robin made a quick rise in the ranks and was promoted to lieutenant when Luffy was promoted as admiral. She requested to remain with Luffy as she had grown fond of her savior and refused to be placed in anybody else's group. Aokiji would tease Luffy about this, but Luffy kept an emotionless face. In his mind though, Luffy realized that he had developed feelings for Robin, but he thought that she would not reciprocate those feelings when in reality, Robin was in love with Luffy.

Back to the story, Luffy's ship was heading toward his newly found headquarters when he received a call from his grandpa. His grandpa never calls him unless it is really urgent. When he picked the phone up, the first thing he heard from his grandpa was a snore. Annoyed, Luffy shouted, "Jii-chan! Stop sleeping and tell me why you called!"

Garp woke up and immediately started to tell Luffy about the oppression from a group of pirates on an island in East Blue. Of course, Luffy was a bit confused until his grandfather told him that the island was where he grew up, the island where he, Sabo, and Ace had made a pact to become brothers. Luffy's eyes immediately hardened and after hanging up, he barked out orders to head for the island on East Blue. Although he hadn't been there for a while, he still saw the island as a home where he was brought up. His men were a bit disappointed, but they followed his orders.

Meanwhile, when Robin heard that her beloved Luffy was returning, she immediately jumped out of her bed and went to the balcony to see where Luffy was. She saw his ship but when she saw that the ship was going in another direction, she became confused and upset. She wanted to be near her admiral at that moment but seeing his ship go in another direction made her want to cry. That was when her den den mushi started to ring.

_Purapurapurapura purapurapurapura pluchuck_

"Yes, what is it?" Robin asked, clearly irritated and not in the mood to be talking with anyone.

"Robin, this is Luffy. I just wanted to let you know that I have to go back to my home island because several groups of pirates are trying to raid it and the marines on the island may not last long. I'm sorry for not coming back sooner but my birthplace is under attack. I hope you understand." Luffy sounded desperate when he was talking. This made Robin's heart leap for joy but she composed herself and responded, "I understand admiral. Please be careful."

Luffy smirked and laughed, "Shishishishishishishi, I'm always careful."

Robin giggled and replied, "I don't think so sir. Remember the time when..."

"Wait! I get it! I gotta go so talk to you later." _pluchuck_

When Luffy hung up, Robin slowly lowered her phone on the table and in the process, started to giggle when she remembered the things Luffy did in the past. She gently looked out toward the sea and thought, "I'll be here, waiting for you my love."


	3. Meeting old friends

As Luffy's ship was heading towards his home island, Luffy was reminiscing his times with Robin and because he was deep in thought, he didn't notice that his ship had reached the island. Although the pirates seemed to have won control of the island, they weren't able to completely destroy the marine resistance. Luffy's marines immediately rushed toward the pirates.

At first, the pirates thought that these were additional marines that came to aid remaining marines. However, when one of the pirates saw the banner of one of the admirals, he immediately started yelling at his comrades to run back to their ships. Of course, these pirates became confused, but once they saw that banner, one by one they started to flee. The captain of those pirates became furious and started yelling at them to come back but no one did. The captain felt a presence behind him and when he turned around, he became shocked with fear. He saw one of the most powerful admirals in the entire world and even wet himself.

Luffy looked down at the trembling figure, grabbed his shirt, and picked him up. He then asked, "Who is your captain?"

The figure replied, "I am…. Sir."

Luffy's face showed no emotion but his eyes showed anger. He wanted to burn the man in front of him, but he decided to wait. He then asked, "Do you know who I am?"

The man looked at him and nodded, "You're the grandson of the hero Garp, the hero who defeated Byrnndi World, the one marine who all pirates fear, Admiral Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy smirked and said, "I don't care for those titles but just so you know, this island happens to be the place I was born and raised. This is the place where I trained to become a marine. THIS IS MY HOME!"

As soon as Luffy had screamed, some of the villagers who were in hiding took a peek and saw the village hero, Luffy. Immediately, the villagers went to find the mayor and the other villagers about the return of their hero. When Makino and the mayor heard about the return about the little boy who kept claiming that he would be pirate king, they immediately rushed out from their hiding places and ran over to their savior. Makino yelled, "LUFFY! WELCOME HOME!"

Luffy smiled at Makino and gave her a hug. He saw her as a mother figure, because he never grew up with a mother. His father was the leader of a rebellion against the government while his grandpa would always say that he had to go to work. Luffy never knew his mother but his grandpa always told him that his mother was a kind hearted, beautiful, and gentle woman. His grandfather told him that he had his mother's eyes and her smooth complexion because even before he ate the magu-magu no mi, he inherited traits from both his mother and father.

Back to the story, Luffy conversed with Makino, the mayor, and the villagers. It had been 10 years since he last saw them. Luffy left the island at the age of 12. He was sent to Marineford where he was trained by Aokiji, his grandpa, and Sengoku. The former fleet admiral became very fond of Luffy because although there were times when Luffy played around, most of the time Luffy was known for his strict behavior whenever it came to following orders. Of course, Luffy never followed orders from corrupt officials. He only followed orders from those he respected. Those would happen to be his grandpa, Sengoku, Aokiji, and a few others. Still, Luffy does from time to time disobey orders even from those he respects and that's the Luffy we know.

After greeting his friends and family, Luffy ordered his men to arrest the remaining pirates and take them to the cells on his ship. While Luffy was barking out orders, many villagers, especially the girls, were stunned and in awe of the person in front of them. This was no longer the Luffy that they knew back then. This Luffy was a man who had the power to destroy any pirate offenses and yet be gentle and calm to his friends and family. Many of the girls became infatuated with Luffy and pretty soon, Luffy had his own fan club. Luffy turned them down as he only liked Robin but would not admit that.

After imprisoning the pirates, he left half of his troops on the island, leaving him with only 125 men. The remaining marines consisted of about 25 men so he left his aide to take command of the marines. Before he boarded his ship, he bid the mayor and Makino farewell. Many of the villagers asked him to stay for just a while so that they could catch up and have a good time. Several women winked seductively at Luffy, but Luffy just grinned and made those women blush.

Luffy set sail for his headquarters. He promised the villagers that the island would be under his protection. Before he left though, he went up the mountain on the island to visit an old friend, the chief bandit and her men. Luffy met the bandits but they seemed wary until the chief bandit came out, saw him, and exclaimed with wide eyes, "You! It can't be!" She came closer and stared at him intently. After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you Luffy?"

Luffy smirked and hugged her saying, "Wassup Dadan? How have you been you old lady?"

Dadan smacked him and started bawling saying, "That letter you gave me before you left made me cry my eyes out you little scoundrel!"

Luffy just smiled while the other bandits crowded around him and asked him how he was doing and how was Ace.

Luffy's smile turned upside down when he heard Ace's name. Ever since Luffy joined the marines, he didn't receive any word from Ace. The only thing he knew about Ace was that his brother joined the Whitebeards and became the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeards. The bandits saw the reaction and stopped asking.

After a few hours with the bandits, Luffy decided that it was time to leave and left the shelter where he went to Sabo's grave. He paid his respects and hoped that Sabo would not be upset with his current lifestyle.

Right after, Luffy got on his ship and left, heading towards his headquarters. While his ship was on the way, he thought, "I'm coming back Robin! I hope everything has been fine!"


	4. From a Nightmare to a Confession

After Luffy had called her, Robin had fallen asleep. In her dreams, Robin was in a field of flowers. She bent down to pick some when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to find Luffy heading toward her, his arms spread out as if saying, "Come here and give me a hug." Robin smiled and started to head toward Luffy when she saw something she didn't want to see. As Luffy was heading toward her, she saw a cloaked figure approaching behind him. She screamed out and told him to look out but it was too late. The figure struck a blade through her beloved's back, mortally wounding Luffy in the process. Luffy looked at Robin with a weak smile and mouthed, "I love you." With that, he died. Robin screamed out in fury and anger as she used her powers to try and kill the person who dared to stab her Luffy. However, her powers seemed to not work.

The figure approached Luffy's body and continued to display hostility, continuously stabbing the body. Robin cried out in fury and hatred, trying to use her powers but her powers wouldn't work. Once the figure seemed satisfied, he/she turned toward Robin, smirked evilly, and pulled off their hood.

Robin woke up, drenched in sweat. She had been having these nightmares every night while Luffy was away. Ever since she realized her feelings for Luffy, she would be constantly worried about him. Even though he is an admiral, that doesn't make him invincible. Whenever they were sent out to capture some pirates, Robin would always watch Luffy's back just to make sure he wasn't attacked when he was off guard. However, now that he was out detaining pirates in other areas without her, she continuously would be worried that something might happen to him.

Coby knocked on Robin's door. He asked, "Ma'am, are you awake?"

Robin groaned. Coby would always pester her about everything that may be trivial. She asked, "What is it Lieutenant?"

Coby responded, "We just got a call from Admiral Luffy saying that he is now heading back to headquarters. He should be here within a hour."

Robin immediately got out of bed, grabbed her uniform, changed at a lightning pace, and opened the door. She stared at the young officer in front of her and asked, "Are you absolutely certain? Is da….. Admiral Luffy coming back?" She sounded very anxious and excited.

Coby saluted and said, "Yes ma'am. He will be back within 1 hour."

Robin nodded and said, "Alright Lieutenant, you are dismissed."

Coby saluted again and marched away.

While Robin watched Coby walk away, she felt an extreme sense of happiness and relief when she heard her beloved Luffy would be coming back. Right after though, she felt worry and doubt. She thought, _"Is Luffy alright? Did he get injured? Does he reciprocate feelings for me? What if he doesn't like me that way?"_

As the last question went through her head, her heart felt unbearable pain. If Luffy didn't feel the same way, she would become extremely depressed. No, not depressed. It would make her think about committing suicide. Robin's love for Luffy ran very deeply. In fact, the only reason she joined the marines was to be with Luffy. If her reason of existence was to be taken away, she wouldn't be able to survive. Nobody cared for her as much as Luffy did so if Luffy were to die, she would join him.

Before Robin had met Luffy, there was nobody who would actually provide her with true friendship and comfort. They all wanted her for something; whether it was for her bounty or whether it was for her body, they all wanted her for something. Now, since she has a respectable position in the marines as well as some friends, she felt wanted and safe. But it was mostly due to Luffy that she was able to feel that way. Without Luffy, she would have kept wandering around the world, doing jobs for other people and not getting involved with anybody.

Back to the story, Robin dressed in a new outfit that showed off much cleavage and went down to the harbor to wait for Luffy. Many of the marines who saw her drooled at the site but knew that if they were to touch her, they would not only feel her wrath but also Admiral Luffy's.

About 5 minutes later, Luffy's ship appeared from the east and docked. Luffy was the first one to come down. As he did, Robin rushed over to him and jumped onto him, grabbed his cheeks, and smashed her lips onto his.

Luffy's eyes widened with shock and pleasure. He never expected Robin to be the one to make the first move. In fact, he was going to ask her out on a date today right after he got back to headquarters. With her kiss, he knew that Robin loved him the same way as he did for her.

Robin rejoiced at having the chance to kiss her loved one. She never thought that he would also have feelings for her, but after about 5 minutes of nonstop kissing, they broke for air and stared into each others eyes. Robin saw that Luffy's eyes were that of adoration and love. Robin's heart seemed ready to burst due to the realization that the love of her life reciprocated the feelings she had for him. It seemed that it would be a happy ending for her.

Luffy also felt a sense of joy and love when he felt Robin's mouth against his. He enjoyed the calming sensation after being away for several weeks, facing battles against pirates. He felt at home. He felt peace. And with Robin next to him, he felt invincible. He thought, "_Perhaps I should ask her to marry me... but isn't that too soon? Oh well, I should take her on a date later._" And with that, he smiled and whispered in her ear. Robin immediately grinned and said, "Admiral, I would love to partake in a date with you!"

Luffy grinned widely and said, "Well I'll see you later my love."

Robin kissed his lips and said, "Of course darling. See you very soon."


	5. The Date

As it became evening, Luffy went by Robin's room, dressed in his marine outfit. He wore a dark red formal shirt with a black tie. His pants and shoes were also black. On top of the red shirt, he wore his traditional admiral cloak wrapped around his shoulders. In his hands, he had a bouquet of roses. Nervously, Luffy knocked on Robin's door.

When Robin stepped out, Luffy gasped. She looked extremely stunning and beautiful. She was a violet dress that went down to her knees but showed a little cleavage while she had little makeup on. She had on light blue high heels. She kept a beautiful smile on her face. As soon as she saw who it was, her smile seemed to brighten more as she gratefully accepted the roses while telling Luffy to wait for a few minutes. When she got out, Robin grabbed hold of Luffy's right arm, pressing her glorious chest onto his arm.

Luffy felt nervous and started to sweat. He never thought that taking such a beautiful woman out for dinner would be so difficult.

While Luffy was trying to think of something to say, Robin was enjoying the moment as she was going on a date with the one man she loved with all her heart. Robin walked with Luffy with her head on his shoulder the entire time as they walked toward a fancy restaurant called the Silver Light. (_Just made it up_)

As they entered, a waitress came up to them, glaring at Robin every now and then for snagging the hottest and most powerful guy on the island. When the waitress turned to Luffy though, her expression changed to a seductive and lust-filled look. She smiled as brightly as possible and asked, "May I help you sir?"

Luffy responded, "Yes. Can I get a table for two?"

The waitress winked seductively and said, "Would you mind if I joined, sir?"

Luffy smiled causing the waitress to blush dark red. He then said, "No thanks. I already have my date. Now please give us a table. I'm STARVING!"

The waitress frowned and pouted but decided to continue her attempts to seduce the young admiral later. She led the couple to a table and handed out the menus.

When the waitress left, Robin grabbed Luffy's hand which caused Luffy to look at Robin. Her face had a gentle, loving smile while her eyes looked at her love with adoration, love, and lust. Luffy lightly blushed. So far, the date seemed to be going well.

When the waitress came back, they placed their orders. Luffy ordered ten things of everything from the menu, excluding drinks. Robin ordered a fruit salad with a side of dango. Both ordered dessert. Robin asked for a slice of strawberry shortcake as well as a bowl of vanilla and strawberry ice-cream. Luffy, as usual, ordered ten of each from the menu. During the meal, Luffy would gobble down his food while Robin gently ate hers and kept her eyes at Luffy, a look of lust and love twinkling in her eyes.

When the bill came out, the bill came out at 49,932 ryo which is equivalent to $16,644. Luffy paid with his marine card and grabbed Robin's hand to leave. The waitress thanked them but continued to stare after Luffy. Robin noticed and placed Luffy's arm between her large cleavage while keeping her head on his shoulder. She turned around to see that the waitress was fuming with jealousy. Robin smirked and continued on her way. Before they went back to their headquarters, Robin asked Luffy to go to the mixed outdoor bath with her. Luffy, being Luffy, agreed.

When they arrived, nobody was there at the moment, so they went to change out of their clothes. Luffy and Robin came out at the same time and saw each other with a towel wrapped around their body. Robin saw the erection that Luffy was sprouting as well as his 8-pack abs. He had muscles that showed he had gone through harsh training, but they were not in a grotesque manner.

Luffy saw Robin with her huge cleavage showing a lot of skin while her skin looked really smooth and creamy. He looked a little dazed from her daring show of her skin and cleavage.

They both blushed as they entered the water together and sat side by side. Robin lay her head toward Luffy's head and smiled thinking, "_This is the way her life is supposed to be._"


	6. Confession and a Chance

After sharing a bath with Luffy, Robin grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him to her cabin. He was stunned but nervous because he didn't know what she wanted from him. Meanwhile, Robin continued to feel hot when she saw Luffy's body. She wanted to smother him with her body while telling him how much she loved him. However, because she had only gone on one date with Luffy, she thought it would be improper.

When they got to Robin's cabin, Robin pushed Luffy on her couch and sat down on his lap. Luffy, feeling her glorious chest on his, gulped and wondered what she wanted from him. Robin, seeing Luffy become nervous, smiled pleasantly and thought that Luffy did like her body. So, she decided to press on and exclaim her feelings for him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on Luffy's. The pleasant feeling sent electric shockwaves through her body as she felt her beloved's lips. To Luffy, he was stunned and shocked that the woman her loves was kissing him. After five minutes of just kissing, Robin reluctantly pulled back and stared at Luffy's eyes. She saw that he was confused, shocked, and most importantly, loved.

When Luffy realized that Robin had stopped, he looked at her and asked, "Why? Why did you kiss me?"

Robin stared at his eyes lovingly and said "Because I wanted to. Because I love you. Without you, I feel incomplete. Without you, I feel like I'm empty. Without you, I am nothing. But with you..." Here, she placed her forehead on Luffy's and continued. "With you, I feel invincible. With you, I am complete. With you, I feel loved and wanted. With you, I am whole."

Luffy was stunned by her sudden confession. He never thought that one of his trusted nakama and commanders would be in love with him. He himself would never admit that he loved Robin, not in a sister-type of relationship, but in a romantic one. However, after Robin confessing to him, he became unsure of what to do as she confessed her love.

Robin was confused and worried. When she confessed her love, Robin expected very little from Luffy, but she did expect him to at least answer her question. When he did not, she became extremely worried and nervous. After all, if the one you love should not give back an answer, then it would bring agony and pain to the person. Therefore, when Luffy didn't answer, Robin felt that she would need to kill herself should he not answer.

Luffy, after taking sometime thinking about Robin's actions, decided to reply with an answer of, "Robin, I too want to say that I love you. In fact, I believe you are the one who I should dedicate my life with, but I don't want to make a mistake and lose you. I would be heartbroken if you should turn out to hate me. I..." Robin placed her lips back on Luffy's and said, "Luffy, I don't believe that you will make a mistake. And even if you did, I will always love you. You are everything to me. Without you, I wouldn't be able to live. So please, I beg you. Give us a chance."

After a while, Luffy looked back at Robin, smiled, and said, "Alright. I guess I can do tha..." Robin cut him off with another kiss. In her eyes, Luffy was perfect. So when he said yes, she felt like the whole world was on her side. After breaking apart again, she exclaimed with joy and love, saying, "Thank you my love! I will love you and cherish you forever!" Luffy smiled and was about to speak when Robin placed a finger on his lips and said, "Shut up and kiss me!"

**Sorry that this is a short chapter, but I am currently busy with schoolwork and life. I will try to update a longer chapter next time. For those who live in Maryland and are in college, you should know that college semesters end in about 3 weeks so I'm trying to raise my grades to the highest they can get because I want to transfer to a college I really want to attend. For those who are not in this state or not yet in college, I just want to say that I don't know how life is for you, but whatever advantage you get in life, you should take it. Thank you for being supportive of this story and as this was my first fanfiction, I don't want to abandon it yet so I hope you continue to support and give back some feedbacks! Thanks everyone!**


	7. A Small Walk Down Memory Lane

As an Admiral, Luffy was assigned to the tedious task of writing reports as well as signing papers. While he was working, his thoughts went back to Robin and as he thought of her, he smiled and remembered when he asked Robin for a date and she agreed joyfully. He felt immensely happy and he didn't mind signing papers and writing reports. All he could think was of the upcoming date. Normally, Luffy isn't as thoughtful of a woman's feelings. However, he recently noticed that he was falling for Robin. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Anyway, Luffy finished signing the last paper when all of sudden, his door blew open and his aide-de-camp stormed inside looking furious. Luffy sighed and asked, "What is going on Lieutenant Ussop?

The now known lieutenant looked flushed as he reported. "Sir, we received notice that the infamous pirate gang the Whitebeards are passing through!"

Luffy smiled. His brother Ace would be with that group. "Hoist the flag and prepare to welcome them!"

Ussop looked confused and asked, "Sir? These guys are the Whitebeards? They are pirates sir?"

Luffy looked at Ussop and said, "So? Their not bad guys."

Ussop comically groaned and replied, "Yes sir."

Once Ussop left, Luffy sighed and sat back in his chair. He remembered the time when he went to the island where Ussop called for help from the Black Cat pirates led by the supposedly dead Captain Kuro. Luffy was just promoted to Vice-Admiral when he was sent to capture the pirates. When the marines landed, many of the pirates became wary of the new vice-admiral. Captain Kuro became too cocky and attached Luffy. Without using his powers, Luffy took down Kuro without any usage of his powers except for the Busoshoku Haki. When the pirates saw their captain defeated, they immediately threw down their arms and surrendered.

Ussop joined the Marines when he saw the pirates were no match. He worked hard and became a lieutenant. As an officer, he made a name for himself as a highly accurate sniper. Due to his progress as a sniper, many marines wanted to become a part of Ussop's group. He proposed to Kaya after he became an officer and she accepted. This elated Ussop so whenever there was a ball, he would take her with him to show off his fiance.

Speaking of a ball, there was a ball on the island right after Luffy defeated the pirates on the island. Luffy was forced to dance with all the women on the island as they were infatuated with him. Robin was, of course, really jealous and angry with the women. When the women were done, Robin immediately came up to her admiral and asked him for a dance. Luffy smiled and held out his hand. Robin blushed beet red and grabbed his hand. For the remainder of the time, the two danced and talked to each other.

This was the time Luffy started to recognize that he had feelings for Robin. Luffy is usually clueless with anyone's feelings but after the ball, he started to realize that he was had legit feelings for Robin. So when they confessed their feelings to each other, Luffy felt like he was invincible while Robin felt like she was a queen. And so came to be one of the most romantic couples in the world of One Piece.

**Sorry guys. I still have a lot of work so I could only write this much. Sorry guys. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Thanks for your support :)**


	8. Updating

Hey guys,

Some people have been sending me requests to update, but don't worry, I am updating. It's just gonna take a bit cause I have a lot of stuff written and I'm still in the process of editing it.


	9. Luffy and Ace: Reunited Brothers

Luffy stood in front of his battalion. Normally, as an Admiral in the Marines, he has the ability to command several thousand marines, but he chose to only take 750 men to make a headquarter for himself. Zoro returned before Luffy returned and since there were no casualties for the Marines, Luffy had the same amount of troops he did before rescuing the villagers.

Anyway, Luffy stood in front of his troops and waited for Ace to come onto his ship. Luffy stood, excited that he was able to see his older brother after not having seen him for a long time. As Luffy stood on the ship waiting for his brother, he recalled in the past when he, Ace, and Sabo drank sake together and became brothers. He remembered when he and Ace saw Sabo die and how much he cried. He remembered when Ace told Luffy to get strong and to follow him to sea afterwards. However, unlike Ace, Luffy went to the Marine academy and became an officer very quickly due to his skills and intelligence. (Unlike the Luffy known in One Piece, Luffy will be more intelligent and be less noticeable.)

**Ace POV**

I finally get to see my little brother. Back then, me, him and Sabo promised to become pirates but it seems Luffy was destined to become a Marine. I won't cut off my relationship with him just because of that. He deserves to still be my brother as he showed that he became strong now that he is the youngest admiral in the Marines. I don't like that he is a marine, but he is still my brother.

I was on my ship heading towards the ship of Admiral Monkey D. Luffy when one of my friends, Marco, asked me why my brother was a marine and not a pirate. I smiled and just said that he probably was forced by the old man. Marco looked at me questioningly and in return, I told him that Garp was my adopted grandfather. Marco smirked and asked why I didn't join the marines. I replied and said, "I prefer the freedom of being at sea."

**3rd POV**

Luffy saw Ace and a blonde haired guy heading toward his ship. Luffy waved at Ace and laughed. "Shishishishishishishishishishi! Hey Ace! I finally got to see you again!" Ace waved back and smirked. He thought,"That's the same old Luffy I used to go on adventures with when I was still a kid."

Robin looked confused as to why her lover would call an infamous pirate in an affectionate tone. When she asked Usopp, he only told her that Ace was Luffy's older brother. Robin was somewhat shocked, but she didn't care as she felt like the world was in her hands. Her lover was the one true love, and he returned those feelings. She didn't care what others would say. After all, who cares who you love when you love that person more than your life?

**Hello Everyone. I decided to cut what I wrote into smaller pieces and will be posting them shortly one at a time. Thank you for being so supportive!**


	10. After we fight, let's eat!

Luffy stood in front of his battalion. Normally, as an Admiral in the Marines, he has the ability to command several thousand marines, but he chose to only take 750 men to make a headquarter for himself. Zoro returned before Luffy returned and since there were no casualties for the Marines, Luffy had the same amount of troops he did before rescuing the villagers.

Anyway, Luffy stood in front of his troops and waited for Ace to come onto his ship. Luffy stood, excited that he was able to see his older brother after not having seen him for a long time. Robin held Luffy's arm as several jealous marines tried to glare at their admiral. However, one look from him made those marines shake with dread as they knew that they were no match against their admiral.

When Ace got on board, several marines attacked with their guns and swords. Smirking, Ace jumped up and let the marines crash into each other. When one of the officers jumped up to face him, the officer swung his sword at Ace. The sword went through his body and melted after around 5 seconds. Ace, still smirking, kicked the officer to the deck. When he got down, Luffy ran forward to meet him head on. Ace continued to maintain his smirk and made contact with Luffy. For 2 hours, they fought to a standstill. Both were holding back many of their destructive powers. Finally, exhausted from the battle, both fighters laid down next to each other. Looking at each other, Luffy and Ace grinned and started laughing as they tiredly hugged each other. The marines, under the command of Robin, silently crept away. Before leaving, Robin glanced at her boyfriend wistfully, then continued on her way back to their HQ. Both brothers put arms around each other's shoulder as they started to head toward Luffy's HQ.

Now you may be wondering why the marines did not arrest Ace. That is because Ace was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and since Luffy is an extremely high ranking officer in the Marines, the World Government cannot touch Ace or the Whitebeards. Therefore, both sides formed a pact where the World Government will acknowledge the Whitebeards as allies and in return, the Whitebeards were to help out the World Government by bringing in other pirates that had bounties on them.

As both brothers got to Luffy's HQ, Robin was outside, waiting for Luffy. He smiled and saw Robin blush but smile as well. Luffy introduced Robin to Ace and told him that he now had a girlfriend. Ace smirked and asked, "So are you not dense around women anymore?"

Luffy grinned and said, "Shishishishishishishishi, Robin is the only one who I will be with. Any other women doesn't catch my interest."

When Luffy had said that, Robin's blush increased and her smile grew wider. She thought, em"I can't believe I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like Luffy. I love him so much."

Ace smiled at this and grabbed his brother, putting him into a headlock. Then, Ace noogied Luffy. Afterwards, Ace looked at Robin and bowed his head slightly saying, "Please take care of this brat for me. And please make him happy."

Robin smiled gracefully and replied, "I wouldn't dream of hurting the only man I could ever love. Thank you for accepting our relationship."

Luffy grabbed Robin's hand and brought her closer. Robin blushed but placed her head on his shoulder. Ace smiled, then asked Luffy when they would be eating. Luffy, becoming wide-eyed, immediately ran to the kitchen where he demanded the cooks start preparing a feast.

"I want a LOT of MEAT!"

Ace shook his head, but smiled as his brother was happy with his life and now he had a girlfriend.

"Should I tell him the news?" thought Ace. Seeing his brother acting immature, he shook his head and said to himself, "I'll do that later."

**Sorry for taking so long guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter as I will post the next chapter soon. Thank you!**


End file.
